The present invention relates to a floating type magnetic head suitable for a magnetic disk apparatus.
Various floating type magnetic heads which are, in use, float to a height of 0.3 to 0.5 .mu.m from the surface of a magnetic recording medium.
An example of such conventional floating type magnetic heads is shown in FIG. 2. A floating type magnetic head 1 is composed of a slider 2 and a magnetic core 3 provided with a gap 3a. When the magnetic core 3 is secured to grooves 2c and 2d provided on the slider 2, they are bonded by glass on the rail surface side of the slider 2, whereas, on the other side 2b, they are left free or bonded by an adhesive or a synthetic resin, because the provision of glass involves a danger of the molten glass remaining in a winding groove 2e, which causes a trouble at the time of coil winding.
As a result, the prior art floating type magnetic head is poor in strength. If the opposite side 2b to the rail surface side is free, the fixture between the magnetic core 3 and the groove 2d is insecure, thereby involving a danger of the core being broken. On the other hand, if they are bonded by an adhesive or a synthetic resin on the side 2b, the susceptibility to heat of such agents leads to degradation of the properties of the head.